The Pawn
by aKlainersHeart
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt Hummel is a rich man's son. When he gets kidnapped and there is asked for ransom, spy Blaine Anderson comes to action. However, Anderson has secrets. Secrets that might make everything different..
1. Prologue

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Heavily breathing, sweat dripping from his face on the floor. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. Fear wasn't the thing he feared, he was ready. All this preparation, everything he's given up, it has come down to this. To fail or to succeed. That was all the possible. Nothing in between.

This was it. To kill or be killed.

The man he knew so well, yet not good at all, gave him the signal. He nodded and started walking slowly, keeping a low cover.

He aimed at the first guard. An easy target, standing completely still. Holding him in sight, for a few seconds, he felt humanity shivering through his veins. What if the man had a family, a person he loved? No, these weren't the thoughts he should have. In a quick and swift move, he shot the man. Others around him started shooting as well.

Guards fell to the ground, blood gushing from their bodies. As they walked further, he could see the desperation in their eyes. Still with that little bit of live left in them, blood still streaming out of the hole where they shot a bullet through. Moving their arms, trying to catch their boots, asking for compassion, begging for their lives.

He walked by. Pass al the dead bodies. Pass all the men with lives, with families, with loved ones. Men he killed with one effort. One blink that changed lives. Not only theirs, but also his.

There was one target. And that was all that should be on his mind.

The closer he came, the more men fell down by his feet. Men he shot, men of his own. He saw men he trained with, spend 24/7 with, had learned to trust, had made his family, being killed. Some with one shot, straight through the head, figments of their brain being splattered everywhere. Some with more effort, being shot in the torso, letting the blood flow away from their bodies and seeing the pain in their eyes.

You can say whatever you want, but friend or foe, when he is shot and let to see his own blood spill away, slowly seeing the life stream out of his body, they all have the same expression. How much death you have seen or how tough you might think you are, you'll have that expression. It is everywhere the same. It is not explainable, but if you've seen it once, you'll never be able to un see it. Burned in your mind, until the day that you make that face. Until you die.

Something whispered in his ear. As he heard the voice of the man giving him orders, he nodded in himself. He knew what he had to do.

The room they stood in was empty, except for them.

He turned and aimed his gun at the other man in the room. His partner, someone he trusted with his life.

Words were spoken, but no one knows what they said.

Taking a deep breath, he shot. Eyes of shock stared back at him. The man looked at his hands, covered in red, fresh, his own blood. It dripped from his hands to the floor. For a while he looked at the increasing red stain on that one place his armor didn't protect him. Then he looked back at the man who shot him. His friend. Tears of disbelieve started streaming down his face. The expression he had was different from what the man ever saw. But it didn't matter. The man, now slowly bleeding to death, was doomed. He was to die. The shooter, without any pity went on. The only man alive from what was left from his team, a group of brave, strong men, that saw so much more than a human body ever could handle.

But that is the point. He lost his humanity a long time ago. Now, orders are all that should be followed.

* * *

This is just a little preview of what you can expect in this fic. I actually enjoyed writing this, strangely. Expect more action(ish) scenes and more deaths. This is just the prologue, the beginning of the story will come soon..


	2. Chapter 1

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Lights flashing, music playing, smiles everywhere. Alcohol was served in big amounts. Everyone was having fun, dancing, laughing and drinking. So was Kurt Hummel, son of Burt Hummel, the founder and owner of Hummel's Tiers and Lube, a small business that grew out having several establishments throughout all of Lima. Noting extremely fancy. His father's job wouldn't mind Kurt, though. Money was money to him and all he wanted is to have fun. Being a young adult and not having to worry about money or education, made all Kurt could worry about be not having enough fun and not enjoying life to its full.

And that is just what he did. Enjoy life to its full. Dance with whomever he wants to, drink how much he wants, and laugh every day. A loving, long and committed relationship was for later.

He too was moving with the wave of dancing people. Sometimes ribbing his shoulder against someone, making some eye-contact, take a look if he's cute or not, maybe wink. That is how everything for him started. The same beginning and the same end. Him sneaking away while the other is still fast asleep and never see them again.

It was a quite night today. Not much meat worthy enough for Kurt, to his own believe. He came here way too much. It was fun in Scandals, the only close-by gay bar, especially when he brought his friends. Seeing them be uncomfortable, just looking around and not knowing what to do, having all the fun they can have and drink more than they should, was one of the best forms of entertainment there was.

Today, he brought Rachel Berry. A talented little girl, mostly trying to stay within her comfort-zone. Somehow he convinced her to come. He still doesn't know how the hell he did that, though. He must've promised her to help her with something he'll regret in the future, but now, looking at that girl, drinking so much more than she should, laughing her ass off and all the men laughing at her, it's totally worth it.

"Come on, Kurt. One more dance" Rachel said, pulling at Kurt's sleeve and trying to keep her balance.

"No, honey. I'll have one more drink and then we'll home, okay?" Kurt's throat ached by the volume he had to produce to make sure Rachel heard him. After repeating it several times and saying it as slow as possible, Rachel nodded half. It seem more like a body shake than a nod, though. She was really far. The look in her eyes was woozy and her body moved from side to side whenever she talked, walked or even stood.

"Please don't barf, please, it happened once and that was the last time." Was all Kurt could think about when he looked at the girl, swaying out of the beat and almost losing her balance at every move. He could feel the chills over his back when he remembered back at the last time he invited someone and he drank as much as she did. The smell of fresh vomit is still in those clothes.

He took a sip from his martini glass. He swallowed as the cool liquid left a nice burning feeling in his throat. His body relaxed at that feeling. The nice burn of a good drink is the thing that keeps his mind sane. It calmed him down, made him forget about everything he regretted. Everything he wanted to forget.

Some guys tried to flirt with him, but he blew them off. This was not the time and they didn't have the face.

He lifted his glass to drink up those last drops left in the glass. The last burn of his glass woke him up. Rachel really needed to leave.

He walked up to her, grabbed her arm and walked away with her. She struggled a bit and said something about not wanting to go. Normally he even had trouble with understanding her, mainly because she's really annoying and most things she says aren't interesting at all or about herself, so he ignored her. But this time, the music was too loud and her talk was too vague to understand.

They ended up, Rachel having her arm around him and talking about stuff that were either not understandable or plain weird. Kurt supported her, with a bit trouble, she kept struggling and Kurt wasn't the most sober.

"You know clouds have this habit to be there and there white and gray and black and look like pillows but are no pillows, cause pillows would float and that would make sleeping impossible and and and-"

That was all he could understand, after that everything was just blabbering no one other than Rachel could understand.

* * *

It took me way too long, sorry for that. I think the prologue, personally, is better, but I'm really trying to make the story clear and I hope it's working.

I'm already done with the next chapter. I had a massive writing block for the past few days and it finally stopped, so I finished the next chapter as well. I'll post it asap.

The original plan was that the next chapter was part of this chapter, but that would mean the chapter would be way too big for my being and I wanted to build up the story a bit. But that's not really important.

Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 2

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Being so occupied by supporting Rachel, ignoring her worthless talk and paying attention to where they were walking to, they didn't realize there were two men slowly walking behind them. Watching them, making sure they didn't hear them, although it was easy with Rachel talking louder than she should.

Kurt was the first to realize they were behind them. Still with the happiness of alcohol running through his veins, he didn't see any danger in them. They must be partying like them and might also be on their way home.

As they walked further, slower than the two men, due to the weight Kurt had to carry, the man were catching up to them. Walking closer and closer to the friends. Kurt began to be suspicious. The two men, not much older than Rachel and himself, were focused on them. The man were walking in a straight line, making Kurt sure they haven't had a drink. They didn't lose them out of their sight and kept walking at the same fast pace behind Rachel and Kurt.

Kurt's heart was beating faster. He got more and more worried to what the intention of the men was. Rachel, on the other hand, was still leaning on Kurt and blabbering more than usual.

The two men started moving up their pace, walking faster. Kurt, who saw them in the corner of his eye, didn't trust it at all. He tried to walk faster as well, but failed deeply, with Rachel who wasn't being cooperative.

"There is nothing going on, you're being paranoid, they're just going to walk past you, wait and see" he kept repeating to himself, hoping it to be true. But deep down, he knew there was something wrong, deeply wrong.

Suddenly, two more men appear from behind the trees and walk in his direction. He pulls Rachel closer and tries to get her to shut up.

Four men surround them now, not saying anything, but their body language say that they're up to no good. They stand strong, heads slightly down to make sure they don't lose their eyes on the two youngsters that stand before them. Neither of the men seem to blink. Neither of them seem to move.

Rachel slowly gets a grip on the situation, gently getting out of her drunk illusion.

Then, in a slight second, Kurt sees one of the men stopped staring at him. He looks at the others, who stare back at him. He gives a tiny nod to the other men.

Their eyes jump back to Kurt and Rachel and together they walk towards them. Kurt feels the men coming closer as he grabs tighter on to Rachel in a desperate action. In fear of everything that might happen, he closes his eyes, hoping it is a dream.

Hands, grabbing him so tight it burns his skin. Screams of Rachel. Punches in his stomach. Eyes closed. He didn't want to see what happened. If he survived, the images at least won't haunt him. The images of Rachel being kicked, punched and beaten, while he was the one that brought her here. Images of his own blood, red and fresh, everywhere as the men keep attacking him. Faces that he would see everywhere. No, no images.

One punch in his back is too much for him to handle. He falls to the ground, his body making a trump as he falls. His hands feel the warm liquid of blood nearby his torso. If this is his blood or Rachel's, that is for no one to know. Blood comes streaming from both friends, who are laying near each other, with four men kicking, punching and beating the two nearly still bodies.

Kurt, still with his eyes closed, hears a car coming close. A little spark of hope arises from the pain everywhere. A spark of false hope.

Kurt feels his body getting lifted, but is too weak to struggle. The pain in his arms, his legs, his abdomen, his eyes from closing them so tightly, his mind from denying everything, is making everything seem so small, yet so big. He wants to scream, to get out of here, but can't. He wants to be at home, hugging his family, but he can't. He wants everything, everything but this, but can't.

For the first time in so long, tears start streaming down his face. All the regrets in his life, all the regrets that go away when he has that nice burning sensation of a drink, come back to him. They hit him, harder than he punches and hurt him, more than the kicks.

That scream of Rachel, so helpless, so desperate, so dead, burn him too. The punches, the regrets, her screams, they make it so hard for him to want. To want to try and survive.

Once moment, he opens his eyes. Only to see the dark outside. The men, Rachel and the back of the car he is seated in, is all he can see. For those few seconds he opened his eyes, the men stop moving and stare at the blood stained floor. The blood stained floor with the body of Rachel. She's alive, Kurt can see her gently sobbing, moving so little.

One of the man asked the man who gave the signal to attack: "We have him, what do we do with her?" there was no emotion detected in his voice, it was cold.

"There is no more room for one more." It sounded as if he was talking about objects, simple objects that he had to deliver, not human beings, not even animals.

He grabs his gun and without a second of thought, he shoots her. One shot, clear in the head. Even more blood gushes off her face, mixes with the tears that stopped flowing after he shot and the bits of brain that were blown away, and drops on the floor, making a bigger pool of clear, red, blood.

Her eyes stop. It isn't explainable, but Kurt saw it. The emotion, the life in her eyes was shot away. Her tears stopped coming from her eyes and everything stopped. Everything but the blood that gushed out of her body.

Kurt, shaking his head in disbelieve, feels the most pain he ever felt and ever thought possible. It was final. It was his fault. His best friend Rachel Berry was shot and left for dead.

* * *

First of all I'd like to say that I have nothing against Rachel. I just wanted people to die early in the story that were pretty close to Kurt (holy crap that sounds weird). Rachel was the first to come in my mind.

Also, I think I portrayed Kurt a bit as a dick, but that is all part of the story, don't worry.

Chapter 3 will take me more time, I'm really busy lately, so this week might be possible for me to write, but next week is out of question. I really don't know when I'll update, but it won't take longer than 3 weeks.

I hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Chapter 3

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Quivering, trying to stay awake. He feels every lump the car drives over, every movement of the car, stabs him over and over, increasing his pain. At every breath he takes, when his chest lifts up to let the fresh air explore his lungs, his wounds scream for help. To stop moving, to stop breathing is a desire he knows he might be close to. His eyes want to close and fade away into a world far much more calm than here. His mind wants to erase everything he has witnessed. To never see the blood streaming from the dead body that once was his best friend.

Time passes, but doesn't seem relevant. The men, sitting next to him don't seem to pay any attention to the man laying down, twitching his body with pain as his clothes become more drenched with blood.

The floor of the van feels cold to the touch of his fingers. It's the only thing in his body that isn't aching with pain. He wants to concentrate at the cool surface, calming his fingertips. To let his body drift away with the calm sensation caused by the cool metallic floor.

Closing his eyes, trying to focus on the cold floor, letting everything disappear. Slowly, the voices in the van drift off, becoming even less and less understandable than they already were. The coolness of the floor takes over the pain. The cold takes over the burning and takes his body somewhere else. Somewhere where there is no pain, or at least doesn't seem to be pain.

He drifts off, leaving his pain, Rachel and everything else behind.

Dreaming doesn't hide reality, it makes reality worse. Glorifying everything.  
Slowly, Kurt's dreaming gets worse. Instead of floating along, he sinks, closer and closer to the ground. Until he hits it. Pain, he hasn't felt for long hits him again. He tries to move, but his body doesn't react.

It takes him some time before he realizes he isn't moving. The floor still feels cold, but it isn't the same texture as the metal floor from the van. It is smooth as the metal floor, but doesn't have the ability to take away the warmth of a touch.

"Where am I?" Kurt wonders. Fighting the will of his eyes, he opens them.

The room he lies in is dark except for one little bulb that flickers in the darkness. Concrete walls and a concrete floor are all that separates him from the outside world. Those walls and that floor are all that keep him from his freedom. Still, it seems that so much more is keeping him away.

A few blankets in the corner, a flickering bulb and his own mind are his world now.

For minutes, or something that felt like minutes, he stares at the wall, still lying half on his side, half on his belly. His mind is quite. All he hears is the beating of his heart and the air getting trapped in his lungs.

Then, something hits him back to reality, back to life. Outside of his walls he hears voices, arguing about something he can't understand. The arguing voices don't interest him, but having that kind of knock out of his own mind was nice in a strange way. The dreaming was gone now, and Kurt was back to reality.

He tries to turn his body and finally feels the control of his movements. With his hand, he gently touches the most painful parts of his abdomen. The strong, bright sting of a bruise follows short after. The pain has become less, without a doubt, but Kurt is sure that his body is covered in blue spots, marking the places the men violently touched him.

It makes him sick. Not the pain, but the fact that men, he had never met, attacked him. And for what reason? A reason Kurt might never know.

Suddenly, a flash of chills starts from his back travelling all over his body.

He turns his head over to the little stack of blankets in the corner. Still laying down, he tries to reach for them. His body remains still, but his right arm can barely reach the blankets. Being too weak to be able to stand, Kurt stretches just a little more, giving him the possibility to grab the woolen blankets.

There are some holes and the blankets itch at the touch of his skin, but nevertheless wraps himself as good as he can in his state. Only to let the tiredness win from him as he falls into the world of dreams again.

* * *

AUTOR NOTES: Finally! Sorry for the update being so late, but I've been occupied with other stuff and when I had time, the biggest writers block of them all took me over surprise.

I think it's not really an interesting chapter, but I promise that in the next one there is more to happen . And I promise that it will come faster than this one.

I hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter 4

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

A big bang, the sound piercing through his brain, wakes him up. He didn't dream, he didn't move all night.

Loud speaking voices enter the room and walked over to him. With Kurt being barely awake and not totally aware what was happening, the men grabbed his arms forcefully and dragged him out of the room.

Without any energy and will to struggle, he let himself be dragged. Looking like a rag doll being carried to a different place to play with. One man holding tightly to each of his arms.

The men speak on in a language he doesn't understand. They don't even seem to notice the man they're dragging to the middle of the room just out of Kurt's room. Feeling like this might seem last forever, Kurt looks around and tries to find out at least where he might be settled.

The celling is high and the room bares two floors. Just a small metal path with a low railing is separating the floors. Armed men stand everywhere. Guns popping out of their pockets or carrying them over their shoulders. They too, seem not to notice him.

The walls are gray and the floor as well. It seems that all the man are wearing gray too, but the gloom of the room and the tiredness of Kurt are so strong that he might be imagining this.

There are no windows, rows and rows of hanging fluorescent lamps are all that lighten the room. Just a few doors similar to his own, maybe hiding more and more secrets he will never know. Somehow, the setting of the room seems perfectly; there aren't a lot of corners, so a sneak-attack wouldn't be possible and everything seems so visible. Plus, there are too many armed men standing in him or others way from a possible escape.

There are just two rooms Kurt has seen in this abounded warehouse, but he knows there is more. More guards, more guns, less chance of getting away.

Being so concentrated in the room and somehow automatically trying to work out an non-existing escape, he didn't even realize the men had seated him into a chair and tied his hands and feet. It was able for him to feel the fibers touching his skin. The raw, strong fibers of the rope itched annoyingly, but the more he twitched his hands, the more the itching turned into pain.

The two men who dragged him stood next to him, not moving and staring ahead. One man, not armed at first sight, stands there. With his back to Kurt and his hands on his back. He must be the leader of the guards. The nice clothes might give that away, but the shoulders standing strong, lifting his posture, gives the last hints to his position.

He stands there for a while, not moving. A big sigh emerges from him, and all of a sudden everyone stops talking. Men standing on the ladder on their way up stopped and looked at him.

"Do you play chess, mister Hummel?" He eventually says, still with his back towards him. His voice was calm, but his strong posture and the shadow he stood in made him look powerful.

"Seriously? He kidnapped me, shot my best friend in front of me and all he wanted to know was if I played chess?" was all Kurt could think about.

Kurt was so angry and wanted to say all of this right in his face, but deep down he knew there were no right words to say here. So all he did was keep quiet, while his mind played all kind of scenario's.

Anticipating an answer, he sighed again. This sigh was different, though. There was an amusement to be found in there. It was as if he enjoyed that Kurt didn't answer. As he turned around Kurt saw the subtle smile on his face. He walked over to Kurt, put his hands on the rest of the chair looked him in the eye. Their faces were so close. His black hair, combed back tightly, his small, amused smile and the small scars on his face made him that more terrifying.

"Do you play chess, mister Hummel?" He asked again.

His dark brown eyes, dark as the night, pierced through him. Only even looking him in the eyes made him that much more scared, yet that much angrier.

Still, Kurt didn't answer. He didn't own him and by not answering his ridiculous question, Kurt somehow hoped he would prove him much braver than he actually was.

His smile increased and turned into a laugh. Other men also joined him. Before Kurt could realize what was happening, he felt his cheek burning from pain and blood filling his mouth. The punch of the man was strong, he certainly has done that before.

Laughing still, he stepped away from Kurt and started walking around his chair.

"The game is a lot like real life. Letting the weak go first, protecting the most important, yet most useless piece, scarifying in order of protection. Fighting a battle all your life. The problem is yet that you are played. You have things you can do, but someone else says what you have to do. Two control the rest. Two control the fighters.

I used to be a piece. But then I took control. I didn't become the king. The king can only walk one step. He moves barely. Yet others die for him. People respect the king. I didn't want respect. You can do nothing with it. I wanted all the power. So, I became a player. I control all the pieces. And my goal is to get the king of the opponent.

So, you must be asking yourself why you are here, right mister Hummel? You are of great importance, yet so weak. You are a pawn. Nothing more and nothing less."

He stopped in front of him. Not smiling. Just looking in his eyes with those killing eyes.

"You already fear me. I can see it in your eyes."

He was close and Kurt couldn't hold any more anger. Without thinking of the consequences, Kurt spat a mixture of blood and saliva right in his eye. This time, it was his turn to laugh.

It didn't last long. Within seconds, Kurt fell, chair and all, to the ground, hitting his head hard on the concrete floor.

Everything got darker and darker. He heard men scream, but this drifted further and further away. Until everything was filled with darkness.

* * *

AUTOR NOTES: This is actually bigger than I thought it would be. It took me so long to get it and I'm still not 100% happy about it, but it will do.

I've been really busy and will only be more busy, so don't expect an update soon.

Blaine will come soon! Don't worry.

I hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 5

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Her eyes, the life disappearing from it. The lost and desperation just before she dies. Slowly, everything disappears from her eyes. She is no longer herself. Her memories, her emotions, her life drains from her eyes, making them empty. It is repeated, again and again. Each time more blood streams from her body, her hair and clothes getting redder and redder. The wound in her head gets more control of her. It grows at each repetition, until she disappears.

Kurt feels his in sweat drenched body breathing heavily. It was a dream. Still, Kurt doesn't want to open his eyes. He doesn't want the nightmare of real life to come back again. By keeping his eyes closed, it seems the nightmare doesn't exist. Not seeing reality makes it seem not real. The nightmare that is life won't be when he can't see it.

He curls up, to lay more protective of his own body. How many punches he has got, it is still his to protect.

Only then does he realize the surface he lies on is much softer than a small blanket lying on a concrete floor. The soft, warm touch of a mattress and blankets covers his entire body. Maybe he is still dreaming. But bringing his hand to his abdomen, he feels the wounds. The pain has decreased tremendously, but the wounds are still there.

He doesn't open his eyes. He doesn't want to question the state of reality. He'll just lay here until something takes him away from this nightmare.

Yet, a small sound takes his attention. The soft sound of ticking somewhere close. It was rhythmic, but not the sound created by accident. Sometimes it stopped, followed by a few clicking sounds and began again. Someone was on a computer. And that person was close by.

There was no sound of that person. No breathing sounds, no accidental body movement sounds, nothing. The sound was so clear, though. There was a person behind a computer nearby. Even though he or she was hush.

Ideas, predictions, scenarios roared through his mind. Who was this person? Was it even human? Why is it here? Where is here?

Maybe reality is better than he'd thought. Otherwise, it can't get worse than it already is.

Slowly, he opens his eyes. This room is darker than the big hall. It is also far smaller. It has the same concrete walls and floors. There is no window. The looks are so similar to the other room, but this room has much more. Bookshelves filled with paperwork, files, some packed food, guns and ammunition. Everything is so organized, clean and put on their own place. The what looks like expensive equipment is in extreme contradiction to the poor and simple looks of the room.

Across the bed he lies on is another source of light, far much brighter than the bulb hanging from the ceiling. A dark silhouette is preventing some of the light to his direction. He sits up straight, his muscular shoulders standing broad. His obviously curly hair marks little waves in his silhouette. The rest is blacked out, impossible for Kurt to see from his position. The feeling of protection emerges from him. The man is not here to hurt him. There is something different about him. It may be his clothes, black, clean and simple that give him this feeling. But the way he sat: strong and barely moving gave him an almost robotic expression.

There was one thing to tell with certain: there was more to him than he will ever know.

Kurt tries to turn, to take a better look. He wants to know more of the man. By hearing the sound of Kurt, who tries his best making as little sound as possible, the man turns. He sees Kurt, shocked to his ability to hear.

"You're finally awake." He says, as he walks over to Kurt.

Kurt, lying motionless in the bed, just stares at him.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." His voice is harmonious and sounds true.

"I'll get you back home, Kurt. I promise. Everything will be fine. Try to get some more sleep, you will heal faster."

He turns away to go back to the computer, still having Kurt lie motionless.

"You can call me Blaine Anderson."

* * *

AUTOR NOTES: Told you Blaine would come soon.

Sorry it took me so long, life has been a bitch to me and it will get worse next week. I don't think I'll have any time to write.

I also thought I didn't have time to write this chapter, but somehow succeeded anyway. Maybe I'll be lucky again next week. But I'm really busy so the chances are really slim.

I think the next chapter will come end June.

I hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 6

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"How do you know my name?" Kurt asked baffled.

Stuck to the bed, trying to take his breathing under control. He felt like it wasn't possible for him to move. He wasn't scared of Blaine, he was just anxious to what was about to happen.

"I know a lot more about you than you might think." Blaine answered with a smile.

Minutes went by, Kurt staring at Blaine, who was back behind the computer again.

Kurt didn't move. He was so perplexed by Blaine's reaction. What was he supposed to do? What even happened? Why did he didn't tell him anything other than his name? There were so many questions to be answered, and all the man who maybe rescued him had nothing other to say than the way he wanted to be called. Fury took Kurt over control. He wanted to know, and no matter what, he would.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, not trying to sound annoyed.

Blaine just turned around, elbow over the back of the chair, and smiled at him.

"I told you, I'm Blaine Anderson." He said after a while, still with a smile crossing his face.

"But I record you mean something else by who." By this time he turned. He was facing Kurt and pulled his chair to sit closer to his bedside.

"I am a spy. The CIA trained me for years. I was one of their best. But it's not about me, Kurt. It's about you." Blaine moved just a little closer, sitting as close as he can to Kurt's bedside.

"The man who kidnapped you is called Rivali. He is the most secretive criminal in the world. No one but a few selective people know him. He works underground, controlling everything. No left or right hands, it's all him. When he wants someone dead, it happens. One of his accomplices does it and gets the blame. He'll never get caught. He's too smart for that.

So, that is when I came in. Me and a few others were set to spy on Rivali, plan an attack and kill him to end it all."

"What happened?" Kurt asked with a soft voice. He didn't want to offend Blaine in any way, but just as he asked, he saw the smile disappear from his face.

"The attack seemed to go perfectly. It was fast and according to plan. As we went on, more men on our side died. They knew about the attack and played on in that. We were betrayed. Everyone of my men died. Somehow, I survived.

All that work, those months, years of preparation, were all gone in a matter of seconds. Those men, I all knew, worked with, dead."

Blaine stared at the wall as he said it.

"I'm so sorry for you." Kurt wanted to touch Blaine's hand, but before he had a chance, Blaine pulled his hand back.

"We're in another abandoned warehouse, close to theirs. This room is hidden in the basement. They don't know it's there. The electricity comes from a generator, just like theirs. Ours is only better, the one they have sometimes falls out, that is how I could get you out of there. "

His face turned serious. He looked Kurt in the eye.

"Listen to me and listen carefully. Rivali demanded ransom from your father, and your father alone. He is the only one who knows about your kidnapping and gave Rivali the money. Others thought you were killed, together with Rachel. There was a body nearby, but it was seat to fire, so impossible to identify. A large pool of blood was found close, your blood. Soon the burned body will be identified as yours. Rivali will convince your father you're dead, because he knows you're nearby and an easy target. He won't stop till you're killed. "

Blaine saw the tears streaming slowly over Kurt's cheeks and grabbed his hands.

"There isn't a big chance you'll get back to your family and friends. But the one thing I promise I will do anything for: I will keep you alive. Believe me."

* * *

AUTOR NOTES: In the week that will come I have a lot of time, so I hope that I'll be able to publish at least two chapters.

Fun little story: the name Rivali came from Rivalitas, the Roman name of the Greek goddess of the goddess of indignation and retribution for evil deeds and undeserved happiness. She is also known as Nemesis and Rhamnusia. Rivalitas means jealous rivalry. I thought it sounded pretty awesome, so used Rivali. That was before I knew rivali means rivals in Italian.

If you want to know more about her, just google it.

I hope you enjoyed :)


	8. Chapter 7

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Two days went by. The loneliness Kurt felt for the last few days increased. Even though he wasn't alone, Blaine didn't speak to him. He felt stuck, but this time he knew the outside world thought he was gone. He was more lost than he ever could be. Locked away on his own, with the one person who knows he lives here with him. Locked, not only in this room but also in this world.

Nothing seems to matter anymore. Whatever he does, no one will know it. If he dies, no one will notice the difference. If he somehow survives, he'll be living a lie.

"How do you do that?" Kurt had to ask. Blaine was the only to survive from his team, he must feel something similar to what he feels now. How does he deal with the loneliness, being alone for so long, having to deal with the death of so many and having only himself to be with.

Blaine looked at him confused. He looked at the meal he was preparing from the food supply and looked back, as if asking if making dinner was the question he meant to ask.

"How do you deal with everything? Your friends, your family, being so far away from you?"

Blaine looked up to Kurt, his face blank as normally. A small smile escaped him. It disappeared fast.

"I don't."

He walked over to Kurt, sat down in a chair next to his and stared forward.

They stayed still for a while. Both staring forward, looking in the emptiness of the room, with memories sourcing through their minds.

"I've lost so much, that it all doesn't matter to me anymore."

After saying that, Blaine went on. Without hesitation he talked on. About how he became a spy, his family. He seemed to want to tell this to someone for so long, and now, he could.

"If you're asked to be a spy, they give you two options: you live on your life, with the probability you'll bring your family in danger or you're wiped off this world, making everyone who is dear to you think you're dead. I chose the second one. It didn't matter to me.

My family always preferred my brother. He was perfect and I was everything wrong. There was nothing I could do right.

One day, my brother had to pick me up from school. My parents said I had to walk home, because I was such an idiot to miss the bus. Cooper heard this, and didn't want me to make an two hour walk home in the pouring rain. With the disapproval of them, he picked me up. He cared for me, he was the only one. We were almost home, when it happened. A car, driving way too fast hit us. Cooper died, I lived. I was fourteen. There is nothing much more horrific for a mind than hearing your parent say: "Why not you, you little piece of shit. You should be the one in the coffin. I should kick you in one, but that would be a loss of energy. Because that is what you are. A waste of space." I wanted it all to end. I went to the place me and Cooper went, if we wanted to think. It was a cliff, close to home. The view was beautiful, so endless. Most of the times, I talked with him about how I wanted to jump, and let it all end. He always stopped me, saying I was worth so much more and shouldn't let myself get down. This time, there was nothing to stop me.

Just before I wanted to jump, someone said I shouldn't. It would be a waste of someone so talented. We talked for about an hour. And he offered me a job where everything would be better. Where I could start over. I accepted.

They faked my death and told my parents I killed myself. That the pain of losing my brother was too big.

I visited my own funeral, out of curiosity. A lot of other spies also do it, to say their final goodbyes to their lives. I did it to see the pain in my parents eyes I hoped to see. When I got there, my parents where the only ones there. No one came. No one cried.

It made me stronger. I knew my family didn't mourn me.

I turned out to be the best in the training. I wasn't emotionally attached, that made it easier.

The mission came to kill Rivali. About ten other spies were called up. Two years we spent to find out everything we could. I went, together with someone else, undercover. Those guys had all their stories and through all our differences, we became friends, or at least something that was close enough to friends for me.

To see them all getting slaughtered in front of my eyes, knowing there was nothing for me to do, except fulfill the mission and kill Rivali."

Blaine turned his head to Kurt. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face and Kurt could see Blaine was trying to hold in his.

They held their gaze. Kurt felt sorry for him. As he was whining over how lost he felt, Blaine must've had a loneliness greater than anyone could ever know.

"I don't deal with anything, because I have nothing."

* * *

AUTOR NOTES: It took longer than I thought it would, but I'm not entirely unhappy with this chapter.

Next chapter will come in a day or 2, maybe 3.

I hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Chapter 8

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Even the CIA doesn't know anything about my existing. They heard the mission failed and everyone died. When planning the attack, we stayed here. After they died, I kept myself hidden here, hoping they would find me. They didn't come.

They didn't even bother to search for survivors or pick up the bodies. We were dead in societies eyes anyway.

When I thought it was true, I was proven wrong. No one cares for me. No one ever did. If they came too close, something would take them away, and it'd be my fault. It was always my fault."

The lump in Kurt's throat was growing rapidly. Tears were streaming faster and faster over his cheeks. He wanted to do something to comfort him, but didn't know what.

He looked in Blaine's eyes, red and filled with tears, yet no tear escaped his eye. They were all held back. If he was being tough or didn't want to show weakness, Kurt will never know.

Without a hesitation, without even really knowing what he was doing, he leaned in closer to Blaine and embraced him. With little power, he forced Blaine to stand up. His arms were around his neck, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Pulling him tighter, he lets his tears fall on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine is startled at Kurt's sudden move. He just stands still with his hands to his side. It takes him a few seconds to realize what is actually happening.

"I care for you." Kurt whispered in his ear as he sobbed on.

Suddenly, he felt himself getting even closer to Blaine. After being surprised so much, he gave in. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and pushed him closer. His head rested on his shoulder as he finally let out those tears he was holding in for far too long. Kurt's shoulder was getting soaked from Blaine's tears, but it didn't matter to him. It was nice to be hugged.

"I will do anything I can to make sure you will succeed. You deserve it." Kurt whispered in his ear with determination. He didn't lie. Blaine was been through far too much, this was his only way he could lift his pain, or at least try.

Pressed together for a while, silence fell. Both enjoyed the comfort of someone other than themselves. It felt safe in the arms of another person.

Minutes, they stayed this way. Neither wanted to let go. The strong, warm touch of the other was comforting. Eventually Kurt felt he had to let go. He loosened his grip and when Blaine didn't notice this, he gently pushed himself away from the other man.

Kurt simply smiled at Blaine, whose eyes were red, but also relieved.

"Just out of curiosity, you've been working a lot at your computer, what do you actually do?" Kurt asked, feeling fresh after Blaine's honesty and wanting to change the subject.

"Come, I'll show you." Blaine answered, grabbing Kurt's hand and guiding him to his desk. Blaine sat down in the chair as he let Kurt stand over him and watch over his shoulder.

"First of all, this isn't your ordinary computer. This computer has access to every file of the FBI and CIA. We had it to search files on Rivali and his accomplices. Now, it keeps me updated and lets me find even more."

Blaine presses on some keys, showing Kurt criminal records of people, some he recognizes from the kidnapping. A cold shiver crawls up from his back at the look of the pictures of those men, staring in the distance with a sign with numbers in their hands. Quickly, he shakes it off and concentrates back to what Blaine is telling him.

"Yet, that is not the most important thing. This computer also has the control of the security camera's that hang around here. They were hung so we wouldn't have to go outside and blow our cover.

Here is the back of the building, the main hall, the one in the hall right outside this door." He pointed out half a dozen camera's more and showed them. All showed pieces of the warehouse. There was so little happening Kurt was wondering for a second if it weren't pictures, but after he saw a mouse running over the sight of the camera, that thought disappeared.

"And here is the most important one, the main entrance. It's so important, because it's so easy to –" Blaine stopped. His hands were floating above the keyboard and all his movements stopped.

"Blaine, what is going on?"

He didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the screen that showed about half a dozen men walking towards the building.

"Blaine, what is going on?" He asked again.

It escaped his mouth fast.

"They're here."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES: mmmmmm… I wonder what will happen in the next chapter… Too bad for you you'll have to wait 5 months.

Just kidding, next chapter will come in about 3 days, 5 at the max.

Somehow, I'm really happy about the ending, I hope it razes the curiosity level for the next chapter.

By the way, I've written a (pretty large) summery before I started writing, so I knew what was going to happen and wouldn't mess up (that much). And I've come to the conclusion that this fic will have a lot more chapters than I originally thought. After this chapter at least 5 or 6 more chapters and an epilogue (which I've already have written large parts of) will come. (May sound like not a very big fic, but it's going to be by far the biggest I've ever written)

That's not super interesting information, but I wanted to share that .

I hope you enjoyed :)


	10. Chapter 9

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Blaine, who is here?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't answer. Slowly and steady, Blaine stood up and walked over to the shelf in the room were the guns laid.

Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelieve and confusion. How could this man, putting a gun together without thinking it over twice be the same man that he had in his arms, crying his heart out?

Shoulders broad, standing strong, not saying a word, Blaine put a machinegun together. Have put so many guns together, it is an easy and fast task. He grabbed some magazines and put them on his belt, designed to held extra ammunition.

Waiting for an explanation from Blaine, Kurt stared at Blaine. After he didn't answer another call for a clarification, he turned his head towards the screen. What was it with these men and what was their danger? Even more important, who were they? Kurt squinted his eyes a little and watched as the men were trying to break in the door. On further inspection, he realized they had weapons. Still, Kurt had no clue who the men were. Then, suddenly it escaped his mouth before he could process it in his mind.

"Rivali." He whispered at the screen.

Panic and fear started to take control of Kurt. What was going to happen? And what should they do? His breathing fastened, but his body didn't move. Any movement seemed impossible.

"Yes." Blaine said, still getting his gear together.

"They are here to look for you. Rivali probably has the whole area set with his men. He knows you couldn't have gone far. These men were set to go and look here and in a few days they have to report back to Rivali. No radio contact, someone might cut it off."

His back was turned towards Kurt, who was still staring at the screen at the men, who now have picked the lock of the door and working their way in.

"What do we do?" Kurt said scared.

"We have two options: we kill them all and save us a few days to prepare the attack on Rivali or we do nothing with the likability that they'll find and kill us." Blaine said clearly.

After he had gathered all his gear and let his gun rest on his shoulder by its strap, he grabbed a pistol and walked over to Kurt, remaining frozen in his chair.

"Whatever happens, stay here." He gives him the pistol and shows him, with fast hand movements, how to load and shoot.

"It's loaded now, all you'll have to do if and only if there is danger is aim and shoot. Stay calm when you shoot and breath out as you do so. Do you understand?" He asked, but without giving Kurt the slightest chance to nod agreeing, he went on to the door.

With his back towards Kurt and almost at the door, ready to do what was necessary to protect Kurt, he turned only to look at Kurt's baffled reaction. Startled eyes, filled with fear stared back at him.

He had to do something, anything. He walked back to Kurt and kneeled before him.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'll do everything to protect you. Just hold on. For these few hours, stay strong. I know you can. Believe it and it will happen." Impulsively, just before he went off, Blaine grabbed both sides of Kurt's face, smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Then, without turning around another time, he walked out of the room.

Kurt looked at him as he left. With a brain that was a bit behind on what was exactly happening, he turned his eyes to the pistol Blaine gave him, still lying in his hands on his lap. Gently, worrying that somehow his touch might set the gun off, he laid his gun on the table.

Uncomfortably he looked around the empty room, right before he remembers he has access to camera's that are set up everywhere.

His gaze immediately goes for finding Blaine. After a lucky finding, he spots Blaine lying on his belly with his gun pointed towards the man, who are standing in the distance. Blaine is covered by a few boxes, but still must've a good view on the room.

Blaine stares at them, but his gaze turns towards Kurt. He gives a little smile in the camera, along with a wink. It is fast, but very clear to Kurt. After that, everything moves fast. Blaine has shot the first man and now the others have opened fire. Bullets hit the boxes that protect Blaine. Three more men fall. Two more to go. Now, Blaine is sitting up, his back on the last few boxes that protect him. His gun is held close to his chest. Once more he looks in the camera, to Kurt. Another smile and nod escape him before he turns around and runs to the remaining men. A shower of bullets falls upon Blaine, but nothing seems to hit him.

After what seems to be the last man falls dead to the floor, silence falls. Blaine searches around the room for someone, however he didn't find anyone.

Thinking of success, Blaine looks at the closest camera, with his arms wide and a smile on his face. Without any sound, he could guess he said something on the line of: "I told you it would go good.".

Kurt smiles at Blaine's exaggerated self-confidence, when something in the corner of the screen takes his eye.

There is still one more man.

Kurt can feel his heart rate rise. Blaine is in danger, and doesn't know it. He attempts waving panicky at the screen, only to know this move is useless. He turns to his gun. Only to use in danger, Blaine said. He holds it in his hand, to feel the power that now lies in his hand. This is it, he has to help Blaine.

"One more look at the screen." Kurt says in himself softly.

Blaine still stands in the middle of the room, triumphantly with his hands in the air. The man, standing behind some stuff, starts to aim at him. In a quick movement, he shoots.

Kurt wants to scream, but just before he can, he silences himself by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Blaine.." He whispers as the teardrops flow across his cheek.

* * *

AUTOR NOTES: I originally wanted this chapter to be together with the next, but this one grew out too big for me. It really wasn't my intention to end with this kind of cliffhanger.

Also, due to stuff, I won't be able to write for the next two days, so the earliest the next chapter might come is in four days. (this is also why I actually didn't want to end in a cliffhanger, but I wanted the next part to be longer, so I had to)

I hope you enjoyed :)


	11. Chapter 10

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Staring at the place where the bullet hit Blaine, now a big red blood stain is growing, until there is too much blood and it drips from his pants onto the floor.

Rapidly, Blaine drops to the floor. The sting of pain in his leg brought him out of balance, and his hands were too occupied to catch him up. Like a ragged doll his body drops, head banging on the concrete floor. After that, Blaine doesn't move. He lies, hands slightly bended over his head, gun still in his hands. The right side of his head on the cold, concrete floor. A small stream of blood appears from under his head.

One teardrop drips from Kurt's eyes and finds its way to his hand that isn't covering his mouth. The wet feeling on his skin wakes him up. Blaine is hurt and is in grave danger.

Danger. The gun. He still holds it firmly in his hand. He looks at it, for a split second, and then runs. As fast as he can he runs out of the room, through the hall, to Blaine.

His heart beats in his head, but he is determined. This is what has to happen. His mind is racing with thoughts, but there are none that matter to Kurt. One thought is all that counts. Blaine.

He runs and runs, it merely takes a few seconds at the speed he is at, however it feels like it lasts forever.

When he is in the room, everything seems to stop. The man who shot Blaine is slowly walking towards the motionless body that lies in front of him. He holds his gun up and is ready to finish the work.

The man doesn't see there is another person in the room. Pinned to the floor and not really knowing what he should do. But Kurt is smarter than that, he knows he shouldn't show it. Slowly, Kurt razes his gun. He tries to shake as little as possible.

"Drop your weapon." Kurt says, voice shaking, aiming at the man.

As the man turns around, Kurt's grip on the gun tightens. "I can do it. This has to be done. I can do it." Kurt repeats in his mind.

At the sight of Kurt, the man, who still has his gun in the angle to shoot someone who's on the ground, smiles. Not a small smile of happiness, but a genuine smile of amusement. The smile grows and grows, until it turns into laughter. The man's gun eventually dangles loosely in his hand.

Nailed to the ground, Kurt has his aim on him. In once second, one moment, everything will be right again. Blaine will be safe and so will Kurt.

Mind blank he inhales deeply. He lets his muscles relax and as he exhales, he pulls the trigger.

The sound is louder than Kurt expected. Everything is quite now. The laughing has stopped. His thoughts have stopped.

The man's gun falls, just before he drops on his knees. Both his hands go to the red stain in his chest, right in his heart. In a matter of seconds, his hands are covered in blood.

Kurt's grip on his weapon has loosened, but his aim is still on the man, now staring at him.

His eyes are so different from Rachel. With her all the life was gone in her eyes, yet with him there's still some left. The little life that's left, it's all focused on his murderer. His gaze doesn't leave Kurt.

Eventually, he falls. He lies on his stomach, dead. A pool of blood appearing from under him.

Kurt hasn't moved since he walked into the room. He stares at the man. Someone he just has killed. But it was okay, it was good. He did it to protect Blaine.

Swiftly, he moves to get over to him. He kneels next to Blaine. With his head on his back, he hears a heartbeat. Blaine is still alive.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES: I don't know why, but I hate this chapter. Not only is it small, I'm just not happy with it. The update was also later than I wanted. Last night was too late to edit good enough and I prefer to have as little grammar mistakes as possible.

It is so small mainly due to that this chapter should be a part of the previous one. I wanted to split them so the previous chapter wouldn't be too long and couldn't split it more evenly because the story would then be strange.

Next chapter might take me longer, but I expect to have it done in about a week.

I hope you enjoyed :)


	12. Chapter 11

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Kurt hasn't left Blaine's bedside. He was unconscious and asleep for an hour or so. The wound in his leg was less severe than Kurt thought, and thanks to a medical book he found lying around the wound was taken good care of.

Even though deep asleep and far away from this world, Blaine was everything but calm. He wouldn't stop twitching and kept mumbling things Kurt didn't understand. Sweat was dripping from his forehead.

Kurt just sat by his bedside, patting his sweat off with a wet towel. Even with everything that happened to him lately, Kurt's mind was clear. His only priority was to keep Blaine safe.

All that Blaine went through, all that he's done for Kurt, he deserves so much more than he is given. Blaine has nothing, but there still is a chance for him. Kurt has lost everything, there is nothing left for him. Not his family, not his friends, just nothing.

Slowly Blaine's eyes start to open. Still not fully conscious, he turns his head towards Kurt.

"Guess it didn't go as planned." He said with a small groggy smile.

"No." Kurt answered, smiling, not from Blaine's attempt for a joke, but for the fact that Blaine is okay.

It stayed quiet for a few seconds. They just smiled to each other.

"You got knocked out. I dragged you here. It's nothing severe, you got shot in your leg, might have a small concussion and you have a little wound on your head. I took the bullet out and bandaged your wounds."

"You found the medical book?" Blaine asked, smiling. Kurt just nodded.

"And the shooter?"

"I shot him." Kurt said. The smile on Blaine's face faded.

"I'm so sorry. It's terrible your first shot. it can damage you forever." Blaine said, while he grabbed Kurt's hand to comfort him.

"I did what had to be done."

It was quiet after that. But Kurt had to ask something. Something that had been gnawing on him.

"When you were asleep, you kept mumbling something. It sounded like a name, Sebastian. " Only saying the name made Blaine twitch a little.

"You've told me a lot about your life, but I know there is more." Kurt said, eyes stuck on Blaine and ready for some answers.

Blaine looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"I told you I went undercover to spy on Rivali. I didn't go alone. Sebastian was a part of the group to kill Rivali. He was young, just finished his training and was confident to start. Too bad that made him arrogant. They thought putting him with me would help him, to mentor him. Together we would go undercover to get close to Rivali.

It went well, until one night. Sebastian wanted to go to this club and I agreed. He had drank way too much and was a danger to the operation. Almost had he told on us and brought the entire operation in danger, but I was able to stop him. Before he could say anything, I kissed him to make him shut up. It was necessary to protect the mission.

For the first time in a long time, I felt happy again. Sebastian didn't treat me like the heartless murderer I am, he cared for me. He was always there to cheer me up with a sarcastic comment. I fell in love. The most dangerous thing to do, get emotionally involved. We agreed to keep it secret and separate our romantic feelings with our work.

That one part of my life, the part Sebastian gave me, made me happier than I had ever been. And I destroyed it all. It was all my fault." Somehow, Blaine was able to keep a emotionless face.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"I shot him. The one good thing in my life I shot. A few seconds in the Rivali-attack, we knew they knew about our mission. We were betrayed. Everyone got shot, but Sebastian and I were able to get deeper in the building. We stood in a small room, it was a place where we'd be safe for a few minutes. In my earpiece, I heard the tech-guy scream that he'd done research on Sebastian and that he was the traitor. Without a doubt, I aimed at him. He kept screaming that he didn't do it and he loved me. I didn't believe him. I thought he lied, to play on me, so I shot him. Watched him die.

When I got out of there alive, it got to me. I shot the man I loved. Without thinking. It seemed wrong, so I did some research. Sebastian was innocent. It was the tech-guy. The man that told me Sebastian was a traitor, was a traitor of himself. I trusted his word more than the word of a lover."

Blaine wanted to let go of Kurt's hands, but Kurt was gripping his hands tight.

"Without emotion. I lost everything I had left there. I'm not even human. My humanity, or what was left of it, and my emotions were lost when I pulled that trigger."

"You are human, Blaine. You feel guilt and anger, emotions that make you human. But you're not all that. You are so much more. You've lost a lot, but not your humanity. You loved, you cared, you hated.

Sebastian would have died, by your hand or not." Tears started to fall from Blaine's eyes.

Slowly and gently Blaine's hand detaches itself from the firm hold Kurt has on it. It moves up to Kurt's cheek and wipes away some tears.

"You look so much like him. And yet, you are so different." Blaine said, more to himself than to Kurt.

Blaine moves himself in a more upright position and starts moving in closer to Kurt. Kurt feels the warm breath of Blaine on his lips and just before they touch, Kurt moves his hand to Blaine's cheek and pulls him closer.

Their kiss is fast, yet very passionate.

"No, no, no, I can't." Blaine said, pushing Kurt away from him. "I can't do this to you. I'm a monster, you deserve so much more."

"Give me one day, one night. We might be dead tomorrow, for all we know. Please, I'm begging you, let me make you feel alive."

Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes. He was so willing to help him, make him feel happy again, maybe for the last time. What was there to lose?

A small nod came from him and before he knew it, Kurt kissed him again, this time not planning on letting go. Still having his lips on Blaine, Kurt stood up from his chair next to Blaine's bed and climbed on the bed. He put either leg on each side of Blaine, sitting right on top of him.

They unclothed each other, lips pressed together as frequently as they could. So finally, Blaine could be human again.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry I didn't update earlier. I've been having vacation and the weather is really good, so I want to enjoy it for as long as I can.

The idea that Blaine shot a romantic partner was on my head ever since I had the idea of the fic, I just needed a name. I liked Sebastian's personality and thought it fitted in well, hence his name.

The next chapter also will take longer than I'd like. Friends are coming over and I have to entertain them. In about 2 weeks I'll have time to write again.

I hope you enjoyed :)


	13. Chapter 12

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Their faces and bodies were directed to each other. Both still weren't wearing any clothes, but neither didn't mind. They were comfortable like this. Naked, they both were vulnerable. Everything was out and in the open.

"Thank you. After a long time, I can finally be who I want to be and not who I'm made to be." Blaine said, breathing at a faster pace than normal.

Kurt couldn't do anything other than smile. Still, there was one thing on his mind that he had to tell Blaine.

"Just promise me one thing. Whatever happens, whoever dies and whoever lives, promise me you will set yourself free. Free from guilt, from anger, from the past. Start over. Do it not only for me, for Sebastian, but also for yourself. You deserve so much more than you have given yourself. Give yourself what you deserved so many years ago."

Only a soft, insecure nod came from Blaine.

"Say you promise."

"Okay, I promise." Escaped from Blaine, in a soft whisper.

In the morning, everything was snapped back. Their focus was on Rivali. Soon, he'll find out that his men were killed and come for them here. Wanting the element of surprise, Blaine decided to attack him before Rivali had a chance.

Blaine seemed the same since last night, yet so different. His business and serious kind of look on what they had to do was the same, but he was so much more open to Kurt. He'd explain the plan, part by part to him and would look up for an understanding nod from his direction. Right after Kurt would nod, a smile appeared. Not a fake one; a real, caring, loving and happy smile. Those little smiles and the fact that he explained the plan over twenty times to make sure that Kurt understood everything, were a sign of more than caring for Kurt.

"So, one more time. We go up until here." Blaine said, pointing on the map that lies before them. "Then, you take this entrance and take your second left. Barely anyone ever comes there, but if they do, hide. Do not shoot. It might blow our cover. In that room you'll find the power supplies." Swiftly his hand moved over to anther blueprint, this one giving the generator. "Switch this lever. It should turn off the power in one part of the building, the part I'm going to. I'll shoot three warning signals, luring everyone in that part. There is a secret passage no one knows about and I'll use that to escape, before everyone comes. If you hear the shots, you run towards this exit. No looking back. I gave you the address of a computer genius, he can give you a new identity to start over."

"And what will happen with you?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt in surprise. He took a big breath and said: "Rivali will stay where he is, possibly in this room. Two men will stay by his side. I sneak in and shoot them. Rivali thinks I'm dead, so hopefully he'll be in shock and that will give me time to kill him."

"And if he won't be shocked?" Kurt asked, scared for the answer he already thinks he knows.

"I'll die." He simply says. "All I have to do is shoot him first."

Tears want to break the face Kurt has been making for the entire time, but he won't let them.

They had ten minutes of preparation. Ten minutes to pack their bags and let faith change everything. The gun Kurt got, just in case, was similar to the one he used to protect Blaine. It felt strange in his hands, knowing that he took someone's life with something equal to the one he holds. That thought is shaken quickly away, since there is more to do.

After they'd packed, everything in belts attached to their outfits or in pockets, Blaine stops and stands in front of Kurt. He doesn't speak, he only smiles. Kurt grabs his hands and squeezes tightly in them. The simple gesture makes Blaine smile even more. Slowly, his smile fades away and he pulls his hands away. It is time.

Silently, they move, out of the safety and straight into danger. Kurt's heart is pounding in his neck, fear filling his veins. He was ready for this. Ready to end this, after it has lasted far too long. It was nothing political, this was not about killing a mass-murderer. It was about ending the pain in Blaine. This was all for him. To at least try to help him find his heart.

For a second, just a second, Kurt imagines himself in a few years; a nice suite on, family surrounding him, his father smiling at him, a tear in the corner of his eye, rose peddles covering the path to him, and Blaine walking towards him, also in a suite. He grabs his hands and does the same as they did a few minutes ago. This time, with a different meaning. Quickly, the thought is thrown away. There is no time for that. And even if there were, it can never happen.

As planned, they arrive at Kurt's entry. Knowing where all the security cameras are, they dodged all of them. Blaine gives Kurt a nod and Kurt knows what he has to do. He faces towards the door, but before opening he turns back to Blaine, looks him in the eye, and plants a kiss on him. Fast, hasted and messy, the kiss is, but it might be the last time he'd ever see him. Again, Blaine smiles, but it chances fast into something much more sad. He puts his hand on Kurt's cheek, already drenched in sweat, and just looks into his eyes. His hand falls slowly back in position and he runs away, not looking back.

Kurt opens the door slowly and walks in. The hall is dark, only with a flickering light in the distance to light it. Luckily, this is just enough for Kurt. All he has to do is find the second room to his right without anyone seeing him. He walks as slow as he can, trying not to make any sound with his feet. His heart is pounding even harder, making him worry that it might be so loud it would blow his cover. He finds the room and leaves the door ajar, just to make sure he'll know if someone comes along.

Just like Blaine told him, he appears to be in the room with the power supplies. He grabs his flashlight attached to his belt and kneels in front of the generator. Accidentally he clashes in the generator with his gun, making a cling sound. Everything in his body stops and his head goes through all the worst case scenarios. He listens, and no other sound than the generator is made. No one has heard him. Carefully, he proceeds. He finds the lever, however just before he has his hand on it, voices appear from the hall.

Did they hear me? Do they know I'm here? Is all that crosses his mind. Again, he stops moving. As he hears the voices taking normally to each other, he wonders. Would they know he's there? They're talking, so not sneaking up on him. By the sound of their footsteps, they're walking slowly.

Quietly, he adjusts himself a bit towards the door. He wants to know what they're saying. Kurt doesn't know why, but he wants to know.

"And he's coming tonight the boss said?" He hears a low voice say.

"Yeah. He said it suits him. He'll come tonight. Said we ain't have to move if there is a gunshot. Just a smart distraction of him. All the boss gotta do is shoot that little spy. Simple is that." Another voice says.

The voices fade. Kurt sits there, motionless.

No, no. It can't. They think Blaine is dead. Rivali doesn't know. Passes Kurt's mind. Somehow, a sentence repeats itself, something Rivali said to him: _You are a pawn. Nothing more and nothing less. _He is a pawn. But who is the king? What did Rivali want from him? Money wasn't it. M_y goal is to get the king of the opponent._ The king.

Then, it all comes in place. Rivali has been playing this game all along. Sacrificing his pawns to lure his opponent. Kurt was a pawn, but not of Blaine's. He was Rivali's pawn. He still was. That is why he wasn't killed. He was needed to lure the king out, to make him vulnerable. To let him take the king and win this game.

Blaine is the king. He has to be captured to win this. Blaine has to be killed. And how it looks now, Rivali is in chess.

Not for long. Kurt was a just a pawn, but now it's time to turn the game.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES: As normally, I apologize for the late update. I thought I'd have more time, but I didn't.

It's a long chapter, far longer than I expected. I didn't want to split it up, so it's just long.

One more chapter, maybe two, but that's the max. Personally I think one more chapter and then the epilogue. It will take a lot faster, I promise. I want to start tomorrow and have it finished on Monday, so I hope that will happen.

I hope you enjoyed :)


	14. Chapter 13

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Thoughts of doubt should be flashing through his mind, but they aren't. How dangerous, life-threatening and most of all stupid this plan might be, this isn't for him. It's for Blaine. Kurt can't go back to his family, and rewrite his life would be impossible. Knowing the things he knows would keep him awake and unable to live his life. Blaine has a chance. How small it might be, Kurt is now giving all his chances over.

He walks faster, trying to imagine the map Blaine showed him. He was so close. Guards weren't to be found. Probably they were set off somewhere differently to find Blaine. His mind was clear. And that was a sign for him that this was the best thing to do.

"This game is over, Rivali. And you have lost." Rivali turns and looks surprised at the sight of Kurt. It is quick, the surprise disappears and a smile comes in its place.

This is when fate takes over. There was nothing in Kurt's power that could stop him from shooting him. He dropped his own gun, just before he went out of the power supply room. However, he knows Rivali won't shoot him, not yet. He needs him to lure Blaine.

"Nice move, I must say. But it is not over" Rivali says as he nods to his men to leave, and they obey.

Two men, one room and one gun. Unarmed, Kurt isn't scared. All he needs to do is buy time and keep distracting him. He won't be shot. He knows Blaine will only come if he is alive. Rivali needs him. The only question remaining in Kurt's mind is how long he will be needed.

"I suppose you figured it out." Rivali says, not removing his eyes from Kurt.

Kurt only stares back. He doesn't deserve an answer.

"Rich city boy, no clue of anything, a perfect catch you were. Easy to find. Very easy to capture. Sad thing about the girl, though. I heard she was pretty."

Anger rushed through his entire body. It ignited, like throwing a match on gasoline. He wants to control it, this is not the time to be mad. He clenches his fists, tightening every muscle in his arms.

"Did I get you a little mad by talking about your little friend?" Rivali asked, probably seeing the anger in his eyes.

Kurt didn't move, he just stayed there, staring at Rivali.

"Well, if it doesn't hurt you, might I say that I've read some things about her. Read that it was her dream to sing on Broadway. Guess she'll be singing by the gates of hell by now."

A flow of pain, rushing through his cheek, burning in his bones, came fast. Kurt touches the place where Rivali punched him, spitting some blood from his mouth.

Rivali just looks at him and laughs.

He couldn't control himself anymore. In a reflex, he tried to stop him, punish Rivali for what he did to her. Rivali was just faster.

"Really? That's all I need to do to break you? My dear, dear, boy. I thought you were made of more." His tone was very simple, almost as if he was joking around with some friends.

"Too bad I can't use only words for you. Words won't bring your lover here. You see, he is unbreakable, that man. That's what I initially thought." Every end he stopped at looked at Kurt, waiting for an answer, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't. He stayed, just where he was, staring at Rivali.

"That entire force of him was a joke. Nothing hard about it. Not even close to a challenge. Except that spy. The Unbreakable, some guys called him. Always concentration to 150 percent and always the will to succeed. A hard one to get rid of. Until I found out what a sucker that man was for emotions. For love. And then it was just an easy task to frame him. Money can do a lot for someone who lost so much.

The plan went perfectly, until he didn't die. Bit of a down shot, but we only had to take the same plan and do it again. And it's working."

"No." Kurt finally says, relieved he did so. "This is not his plan, nor yours. It's mine. This is my move. He isn't coming. I won't let him."

"He'll come, if you like it or not. You might not be breakable, but he is. As soon as he sees you bleeding on the floor, he'll come running."

"That might be harder than you think, since he isn't here." The smile on Rivali's face fainted, and an angry mask replaced it.

"Where is he?" Rivali asked, clearly trying to hide his upcoming anger, clenching his teeth as he talks.

Kurt smiled, but didn't answer. Wherever Blaine was, everything was better than in the hands of the man in front of him. He was safer, and Rivali wasn't hurting him. Blaine wouldn't be lured straight in his deathly grip.

Again, a pain rushes through his cheek. Instead of burning after, pain appears from all over his torso. His stomach, chin, head, punches find their way to Kurt's body.

"Where is he?!" Rivali screams, his voice rising and breathing quickening, as he punches Kurt in his stomach again.

"Tell me!" He screams again, his voice rising even more, yelling the words at his full capacity, still throwing punches at Kurt.

Kurt gets hit to the ground hard, banging his head so hard it makes him dizzy. The pain in his abdomen is stinging, and making him unable to move a lot. Rivali raises his gun and aims at Kurt's head. Enraged with anger, he smiled the most evil smile. A smile that would make everyone shake to their core.

"It's over, my boy. Hopefully death will be merciful on your soul, as well as the one of your sweetheart."

In a flash it happens. Two loud bangs. From a corner of the room, Blaine shoots. Rivali's body falls to the ground, blood streaming from the wound the bullet created. His head is soon covered in blood and bits of brain, blasted off. After a loud thump, his body lies lifeless on the floor. The only thing moving being the red stain on the floor, growing and spreading all over the floor in a round, red, spot around his head.

"It's done, it's over." Blaine whispers in himself.

Happiness falls over him, he is finally free. His mouth turns into a smile, just as he realizes there is something missing. Where is Kurt?

In a glimpse he sees him. A few feet away from Rivali's dead body, Kurt lies on the ground, his hand on his stomach. Blaine looks closer and sees his hand covered in blood. All his happiness is quickly punched away by the sight of his motionless body, with only his chest lifting slowly.

Without thinking it over, he drops his gun and runs over to him. He sits down and takes him in his arms. At the sight of Blaine's face, Kurt lets a small smile escape. Blaine tries to keep himself in control, but it is hopeless. Before he even realizes it, tears drop from his chin and onto Kurt.

"No, no, no, don't give up on me." Blaine whispered fast, panic sourcing through him.

"It's over. For me and for you." Kurt said with difficulty. Every sentence he pushes through, taking a breath at every end. His voice is harsh and cracks a lot.

His end is near. Blaine did stop Rivali from shooting Kurt in the head, but Blaine's bullet didn't stop his shot. Kurt's lung are filling with blood, keeping him from breathing properly. Soon, he'll not be able to breath anymore or the loss of blood will be too large. It's just a matter of time to see with one will take him first. Either way, there is no way of saving him. And both of them know this.

"I'm so happy for you." Kurt raised his bloody hand and laid in on Blaine's cheek. Even though half of Blaine's face is now covered in blood, he doesn't mind. "You can have everything you've ever wanted." Kurt continued, now wiping away Blaine's tears that are streaming down his cheek as a faster speed.

"I want you." Blaine said, holding Kurt and caressing him in his arms.

"No, everything I gave to you, you can give yourself; joy, love, happiness. Please, live again. Because this time, you're going to live for me too." Kurt said as he smiled softly and wiped away Blaine's tears.

Blaine kept holding Kurt, bringing him closer and closer, not caring that he was getting covered in the other man's blood. Tears remained falling down his face.

Gradually, Kurt's pace of his breathing got slower and slower. His eyes were drifting away, and soon he would be gone forever.

All this time, Blaine was looking in his eyes. Bluer than the sky and deeper than the ocean. There was no desperation, as he had seen before. No shock, no pain. All there was, looked like acceptance. Acceptance with a sprinkle of happiness.

As he saw Kurt's life getting shorter and shorter, Blaine knew it was his only chance to say.

"I love you." Blaine says through his tears.

A smile appeared on Kurt's face. He took the last breath he would ever take, and whispered, only understandable to Blaine:

"I love you too."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES: The final chapter, only an epilogue to go!

From the beginning I stated developing the plot of this fic, I wanted someone to die. First, I thought of Kurt to die, then it turned into Blaine and at last back to Kurt. The epilogue will explain that as well.

I wanted to update earlier, but my writing proses was extremely strange to me. The order was completely illogical, I started to write the end, then the beginning of the middle and the rest just appeared. Also, since it was the last "real" chapter, I wanted to be good.

This fic was an experiment, just me trying out a different genre and to actually have people liking it was a surprise to me. But I'm really happy for that.

I got the epilogue figured out, so I hope that I'll have it done by the end of the week.

I hope you enjoyed :)


	15. Epilogue

WARNING: There is a lot of violence and blood in this fic and if you can't handle it, don't read this. A lot of people die or are about to die. Really, if you can't handle it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee, how much I'd like to, I don't.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Rain poured, dripping from the rooftops, and cleaning the streets. The clouds were covering the sun, making the alleyway even darker than it already was. Nothing other than the soft sound of rain falling onto different surfaces was there to be heard. The sound and the location don't seem to fit. The rain created a calming sensation, cleaning everything. Whereas the alleyway was everything but calming. Dumpsters filled with trash, so much, most of it fell out and covered most of the floor. The stench, normally stinging your nose, was less thanks to the rain, but the smell of garbage and human urine was clearly visible.

No one would dare to walk through this alleyway, even in the morning light. Still, one man walked slowly, ignoring everything around him. His hands were in the pockets of his vest, his hood was covering his head. Head slightly facing downwards, making it impossible to see his face. He knew where he was and where he had to go.

Everything was done. His book is on its last page, and there is only one more thing to do. One more thing until the next book starts. Another book with a plot wide open. A time of a new living.

This was more than creating closer for himself. This was about a promise. A promise he made to someone who was a better and braver man than he ever was.

He was close to where he wanted to be. Many times he heard about this man, a master hacker. Never caught. That man can do anything with a computer. Create as well as delete.

The door he's seen only once before, for the same reason, yet so different, remained the same. He knocks and after a small "come in" he enters.

It's dark, the only lighting is the artificial glow of the computers that are filling the room. He has to watch his step, before he trips over an extension cord. There are no chairs, the only non-computer object is a refrigerator standing in the corner.

"First time I've actually seen someone twice here." A voice says. In a swift move, the man behind the computer turns his wheelchair to face the hooded man.

No one knows how he got in that chair, and no one cares. Time and time again he has succeeded in helping them, that is what they cared about.

"For the same thing, I guess?" He asks, cleaning his glasses with his shirt at the same time.

"Same thing, different reason." His hands are still in his pockets and his hood is still covering the side of his face.

Last time he was brought here. Together with a group of men and women who were all different, and yet wanted the same. A new life, separated from everything.

"You'll be easy to erase, since they already did most of the work. Creating someone new is harder, but an easy job for me." The man said, already back at his computer and typing at a fast speed.

"I got everything covered." He says a few minutes later. " Only one thing left. What do you want your name to be?"

"Blaine Ander-" He says instinctively. But this is not what he wants. That name is in his past. It has to do with the man he was, and not with the man he is today. That name, still burned in his mind, is not something he'll drag along this time.

He thinks about something different. Almost immediately it pops into his head. The perfect name. A sign of his future.

"_Blaine Hummel." _

THE END


End file.
